Indulgence
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: After losing sight of Sebastian in the market the new servant is mislead by someone else whom pretends to be the butler...and finds herself in the lair of Drocell Keinz. What does he want of her? (Drossel, however you spell his name lol) Rated M: for lemon/sex


"Come along now, do try to keep up."

The woman panted and whined softly under her breath at the charismatic butler, the man was simply too perfect in everything he did and going through a crowd proved no different. The people in the market seemed to just go around him in an odd fashion; the same couldn't be said for her.

She was tousled and shoved about roughly, trying to keep the butler in sight whilst carrying her heavy parcels. She just started working for the Phantomhive estate a few days ago and already hated it, Sebastian was too strict and expected too much from her.

He didn't seem to scold the other three servants near as much and they were worse than her, she looked like an expert compared to them but for some reason he gave them slack and then laid their burdens on _her _shoulders.

It wasn't fair and she'll be in for a tremendous punishment and scolding from that damn butler if she loses him, which she had already lost sight of him now and the jerk didn't even bother to check to make sure she was still following him.

_If I didn't know any better I'd say he's doing this on purpose to get rid of me. What did I ever do to him? I speak to him with respect and do the best I can._

Frantically looking around she still couldn't see him and had no idea where the butler was or where he went since she wasn't sure of where their destinations were to begin with because Sebastian said for her not to concern herself and leave it to him.

A swish of an elegant overcoat caught her eye and it looked identical to his, keeping it in sight as she followed it through town and down an alleyway.

_Why is he going that way? Probably another shortcut again._

For some reason she had to trot alarmingly fast to keep up with him, being lead further and further into a labyrinth of dark alleyways until they came to an opening; a small wooden building was all that stood there as she watched the butler go inside.

* * *

"Sebastian wait up!"

She was too fatigued to keep up with the pace and wound up slowly shuffling through the door inside until she jumped in fright when the door slammed shut behind her.

She dropped her parcels and cursed herself hoping they weren't damaged until a cool smooth voice spoke to her.

"Welcome my dear."

Her eyes widened since she didn't recognize the voice, arching a brow when she saw a man sitting crossed-legged in a chair in front of the softly lit fireplace.

He was very unique in the looks department. He has ginger hair that is cut in flares, tossed aside from his eyes, and bangs that reach his chin. His eyes are amethyst and seem emotionless, aside from intrigue at this moment. Blue and pink eye shadow to accentuate, as well as, below his right eye, is painted a blue fleur-de-lis.

His attire consists of a blue tailcoat, gold piping and a red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck, and a black top hat decorated with a red ribbon and two black feathers. He wears short black pants, white gloves, knee high black-white striped socks, and black boots with gold buttons.

"Who are you?"

He stood up almost robotically and bowed politely holding the tip of his hat, "Drocell Keinz at your service miss. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

The way he spoke was odd to the woman, he sounded like a robot from the annunciations by his way of wording.

The woman murmured, "Um, I was just following my mentor and he came in here so…" He tilted his head with a small frown, "I'm afraid not miss, you and I are the only ones here~"

* * *

She took a step back slowly and bit her lip nervously, "I…I saw him some in here!" "You're mistaken miss…..you followed _me_."

"What?" "You were lost so I helped you find your way home." Nothing he said made sense and the woman began to panic. _It wasn't Sebastian I was following…then why…oh no!_

She tried to make a run for it but the door was sealed shut, but the worst part was that her body was immobilized by an unseen force.

Attempting to struggle she found out that it hurt to do it and even the man replied sympathetically, "Please don't struggle miss, you'll damage that lovely skin of yours."

He reached out and caressed her cheek murmuring incoherent things to himself; frowning when he saw tears.

Cooing gently he wiped them away with his thumb, "Dolls are not meant to shed tears….it detracts their beauty."

The large sapphire orbs looked up into the amethyst pair murmuring, "I'm not a doll and certainly am not beautiful." Smirking innocently the puppeteer replied sweetly, "Modest hmmm? I like that in a doll."

He went through a small box on the desk and took out a small syringe, mischief gleaming in his eyes as he hid it from her. He merely made her turn around before swiftly injecting the narcotic, releasing his puppet strings on the woman entirely before taking her hand in his and the other to wrap around her waist.

Out of nowhere his music box turned on, playing the tune 'London Bridge is falling down' and he waltzed her around the room.

"Your attire doesn't suit you; it's far too plain against your olive complexion. Therefore I'm thinking to myself, a royal blue will suffice far better, especially with those sapphire eyes of yours. Don't you think?"

* * *

The woman was disoriented and weakly tried to speak but didn't find herself able to, the man wasn't completely human as she found out but couldn't do a thing about it.

_What do I do? Am I going to die?_

Drocell saw her uncertainty and nodded as he halted their dance, "I understand. You are seeking indulgence from me, do not fret, I was already thinking to myself of this dilemma and therefore came to a conclusion."

He brushed his lips over her ear and purred so softly it sent a chill up her spine, "I will make you _my_ doll~ I seek indulgence too."

He guided her to the small bedroom and carefully undressed the woman, taking in every inch of her body to the smallest detail before gently laying her down on the soft mattress.

In deep thought he slowly removed his own garments, aside from his pants and slowly straddling the petite frame murmuring seductively, "What should I fill you up with? Iron and steel is far too crud for you, even silver and gold would be far too extravagant."

He pressed his cold lips onto her neck, gently gliding them down to her collarbone and suckling small patches of the smooth skin. He hesitated a bit before gaining full contact with his lips on hers, finding the sensation quite enjoyable and quickly desired more.

Caressing the soft mounds playfully, he smirked a tad when she whimpered as he pinched the sensitive hardened pebbles. "You are quite a sensitive doll~"

His lips and tongue went everywhere after that, slowly and teasingly along her body and causing her to shiver and whimper even more.

He finally freed his aching erection, rubbing it against her untouched womanhood and locking lips with the woman. Tangling their tongues together and softly chuckling that she was participating, giving into the pleasure.

* * *

Gaining full eye contact with her he mused, "I made a very fine choice in making you my doll, and so then I thought to myself why not fill you with something that only _I_ can give you."

He inserted his length at that moment, watching the woman arch her back and even whimpering himself from how tight she was.

Panting softly he rocked his hips, earning more vocal noises from his doll and as he went faster, the idyllic feeling was clouding his senses and softly sang.

"Fill her up with my hot cum, my hot cum, my hot cum. Fill her up with my hot cum, my fair lady~"

Gasping he did just that, shaking violently from spilling his seed inside the woman as she cried out henceforth from her own point of no return.

Taking a deep breath he leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her temple murmuring, "That was indeed pleasant, we'll be doing this for quite some time my precious doll~"

The woman slowly nodded with a tiny smile and accepted his words, no longer by her choice but by _his_ will. His sperm would keep the woman bound to this mysterious puppeteer…to eternally be his servant, lover, and precious doll~

*Weeks later~

"I'm still disappointed in you Sebastian. You have sullied the Phantomhive name by allowing one of our servants to go missing! How could you have let this happen!?"

The butler bowed and murmured regrettably, though he didn't sound like he meant it, "I apologize master; I should have kept a closer watch on her."

The boy furrowed his brows and glanced at the paper in deep thought, "I must say I find it rather odd for the girl to disappear without warning, even more so, for a demon not to track a human is almost laughable. Though I imagine you're not losing any sleep over this, I bet you wanted this to happen Sebastian."

The butler smiled innocently, "You know me only too well master~"

* * *

**FINISH.**

**Review and let me know what you think **

**Wanted a different change of pace so let me know how this is and for our favorite puppeteer Drocell! (I've seen his name spelled in at least 2 different ways but I like this way better lol)**

**Sasori is still awesome too!**


End file.
